Psiquiátrico Tivliz
by Ocasotros
Summary: Operación realizada por el equipo Charlie con el propósito principal de hallar a Lennox.


I

El equipo Charlie estaba repasando la función de cada integrante, reiterando el orden de los pasos a seguir que debía respetarse inexorablemente, subrayando la necesidad de que sean ejecutados con suma precisión para obtener éxito, con la resolución de por fin atrapar a Valencio Lennox, uno de los pilares de la organización terrorista "Seven Wave". Lo había perseguido en distintas oportunidades en Tokio, Hawai, Pakistán pero siempre lograba estar a un paso adelante y evitar así su detención. La oportunidad presente parecía inmejorable: sabía que estaba escondido dentro del asilo psiquiátrico que estaba rodeando. Por primera vez, el equipo lo tenía acorralado y poseía la suficiente información sobre el área y la situación del regimiento rebelde, que parecía no existir otro desenlace que el de la victoria, con o sin vida del susodicho.

Repitiendo mentalmente sus instrucciones, de cuclillas y chequeando el cargador de su ametralladora, Jack Kellar recordó en fragmentos fugaces los sucesivos pasajes que constituyeron su recuperación, después de haber sobrevivido a la misión en la que atravesó la ciudad de Naszran. De inmediato, apenas llegó el equipo médico fue instalado en una camilla a cuyos lados se encontraban los correspondientes suministros de suero y sangre. Estuvo en cama –luego lo supo con exactitud- unas tres semanas bajo un coma farmacológico, y cuando despertó no podía mover las piernas, la bala había llegado a tocar la superficie de la columna. Una vez conciente le tocó la peor parte, efectuar arduos y extensos ejercicios de recuperación que le posibilitaran de a poco recuperar el uso de sus piernas. Fueron semanas durísimas en las que el progreso no fue constante, sino interrumpido y, a veces, estancado por varios días. Mientras soportaba la humillación de mear y cargar acostado en una palangana, se esforzaba en cuatro sesiones semanales por recuperar su dignidad. El ejercicio consistía en intentar mover las piernas para trasladarse, utilizando para aguantar gran parte de su peso sus brazos como palancas enganchadas en unos tubos horizontales puestos a sus costados. Al comienzo además, por si acaso, estaba envuelto su torso en una red de plástico resistente que detendría su caída en caso de cedieran sus brazos. El desarrollo fue lento y dificultoso, pero con el tiempo fue superior su indignación que el dolor que implicaba llegar a la otra punta del recorrido. Superada esa fase, le dieron una muleta metálica, que anteponía a su paso, con la que podría hacer trayectos más extensos. Luego de tomar velocidad y entusiasmo por el envión, fácilmente pudo mantener el ritmo en el siguiente nivel. Paulatinamente, a fuerza de sudor y tesón fue obteniendo movilidad y, dos meses atrás, un día como cualquier otro, recuperó su locomoción bípeda y con ella su dignidad e independencia. Cuando nadie pensó que volvería a entrar en acción en el campo de batalla después de semejante tragedia, apareció disponible nuevamente para cumplir con los propósitos del ejército.

Entonces, ahí estaba Jack Kellar siendo uno de los siete integrantes del equipo Charlie que estaban por invadir el instituto psiquiátrico de Tivliz. Todo el perímetro que prologaba la entrada era básicamente un depósito de chatarra, donde se hallaban vehículos destruidos, chapas en pedazos de distintos tamaños y metales incrustados aquí y allá sin un orden razonable. El escuadrón Charlie, desde su ubicación revisó por última vez las indicaciones, verificó la disponibilidad de sus armas, y avanzó hacia el objetivo.

Básicamente el instituto psiquiátrico se ubicaba hacia la derecha pero el camino trazado por la tierra elemental que había entre vehículos, barriles gigantes y promontorios de cajas y chatarra, delineaba un laberinto que los obligaba a zigzaguear y merodear antes de llegar a la entrada. Unos metros hacia arriba, constituidos por tablas de madera unidas como suelo, se apreciaban recorridos rectangulares con balaustradas delgadas de metal, que abarcaban casi toda el área, donde se veían centinelas estratégicamente colocados.

El equipo se dispersó en pocos segundos con la agilidad presente en una apertura ajedrecista hecha por un maestro profesional. Se detonaron los estruendos y con ellos, cayeron los centinelas, fueron sorprendidos con puntería premeditada los soldados furtivos. Cuando varios soldados intentaron imponer el rigor de una emboscada, la perfecta cooperación del equipo Charlie eliminó su efectividad a cero y, después, fue dispersado un puñado de soldados enemigos a causa de una simultánea explosión de granadas arrojadas a un mismo sector.

En la entrada, se veían varios peligros. El peor de todos, era el bunker ubicado en el centro que estaba a cargo de un soldado con una ametralladora pesada capaz de derribar automóviles, y adyacentemente, las ventanas desde donde se podía apreciar todo el panorama frontal fácilmente.

Fuera del laberinto, a unos metros del bunker que custodiaba la entrada, el equipo Charlie completo y disperso, se cubrió gracias a las camionetas y montañas de escombros que figuraban una especie de selva metálica. Hasta ese momento todo se había resuelto eficientemente e, incluso, la pausa momentánea del ataque era producto de una determinación racional y estratégica preparada con antelación. Con fluidez, cada miembro retomó su función en el ataque, en el que Jack se encargaría de riesgo potencial que concentraban las ventanas. Los disparos ensordecían a todos y sus descíbeles abarcaban la totalidad del espectro auditivo de tal manera que no se escuchaba otra cosa. La tarea de Kellar no era la más peligrosa pero era el único capacitado con la suficiente pericia para acertar a esa distancia a lo que se asome por las ventanas. Mientras que los otros, debían arriesgar su vida pasando de un lado a otro para distraer al enemigo y esperar a que la oportunidad se presentase para aniquilarlo. Al cabo de diez minutos, cuando se lo eliminó en grupo con disparos simultáneos, y se arrojaron todas las granadas que poseían, ocurrió el desenlace de la fase inicial de la operación, acompañado de las explosiones en cadena de la parte superficial del edificio.

Jack observó como la combustión aparecía de a pedazos en metástasis por diferentes áreas del edificio, intuyó en esa demolición asistida un proceso interior, una manifestación simbólica de una reacción que configuraba un recoveco de su desarrollo íntimo y personal.

- Voy adentro- dijo decidido-

- Kellar, debemos esperar las nuevas indicaciones-

No respondió, siguió avanzando sin titubear hacia el agujero que ahora pertenecía a la entrada. Una voz en su transmisor sonó de súbito, era su teniente:

- No entres, debemos esperar los refuerzos. Si lo haces, serás sancionado-

II

Dentro de la estructura pudo advertir, a medida que avanzaba por un pasillo, luego de haber subido unas escaleras, cierto orden con fines bélicos en la distribución de muebles y materiales pero en general resultaba más prolijo que su exterior cuya decadencia se debía seguramente a una necesidad de aparentar abandono con el propósito de no llamar la atención. Ya en el primer piso sin la molestia del transmisor en su oído izquierdo emitiendo las amenazas de reprimenda, asomó un segundo su cabeza al ambiente central, que debía rondar los cuarenta metros cuadrados, y visualizó todo el perímetro. Se puso contra la pared, en dirección opuesta a donde debía avanzar, y mientras colocaba el silenciador a su ametralladora, intentaba analizar su situación y hallar la mejor manera de encararla. Detrás de él, se extendía rectangularmente un patio con dos escaleras por las que se accedía a dos pisos superiores, cada uno bordeado por una notable balaustrada de madera. Sólo pudo observar tres soldados, dos de los cuáles le daban la espalda y un tercero que vio de perfil en el piso superior paseando por el claustro. Del resto, que seguramente existía, y estaba bien preparado para intervenir en caso de que alguna contingencia se presentase, tenía que ocuparse a partir de las especulaciones que podría hacer. Según las dimensiones del lugar, la manera más factible de vigilarlo eficientemente era colocando por lo menos dos centinelas por pabellón, y en la base donde se hallaba por lo menos deberían haber cuatro. Al menos, eso es lo que él haría. Por lo que teniendo en cuenta los dos pisos, había cinco centinelas que no logró ver, pero cuya ubicación podría especularse con cierta cantidad aceptable de probabilidad. Consideró que la única manera de contrarrestar esta desventaja numérica, sería aprovechar lo máximo posible la variable sorpresa y, principalmente, el factor sigilo.

Estuvo un rato, asomándose raudamente, enfocando siempre a un mismo sector hasta que satisfizo su caudal de datos. La primera dificultad radicaba en la posibilidad de eliminar la mayor cantidad de soldados antes de ser advertida su presencia, y para eso debía primero encargarse del centinela que circulaba por el claustro del piso superior.

Tanteó el tiempo promedio que tardaba en dar toda la vuelta, y calculó cuando sería el momento indicado para acometer contra los dos soldados cercanos sin que lograse percatarse de lo sucedido. Cuando era preciso hacerlo, se deslizó hacia el primero, que estaba mirando hacia arriba, con los brazos totalmente extendidos y el arma apuntando hacia el suelo como si estuviera a punto de dejarla caer. Levantó la ametralladora y apuntó la mira a su nuca. Sólo bastaba detonar el gatillo para que ese hombre rebosante de vida dejara de existir; se sintió poderoso, debido a lo que podía provocarle y, también vulnerable, por que esa manera ruin era la única de evitar ser lastimado. Disparó, agarró la bala hueca en el aire, y evitó el estruendo que provocaría su víctima contra el suelo abalanzándose hacia ella y sosteniéndola desde su espalda, y la arrastró hasta un rincón. La operación con el otro, que se encontraba un poco más lejos, fue idéntica.

Agachado, con ambas manos sobre su arma, apuntaba hacia una esquina por donde pasaría la cabeza del tercer centinela. Pudo escuchar, mientras eliminaba a los anteriores, que éste intercambió un par de palabras cuando se encontraba en una posición casi opuesta a donde apuntaba en ese momento. Por lo que tenía que actuar rápidamente para mantener su anonimato. El centinela con su caminar alineó su cabeza con la dirección de la mira de la ametralladora y se escuchó un desplome sin eco pero que logró percibirse por quién había sido su interlocutor hacía unos momentos. Jack se adelantó y apuntó donde le pareció que pasaría para intentar llegar a su colega. Tenía que ser preciso, considerar que no lo haría caminando lentamente sino con la urgencia que requería una situación en la que hay que socorrer a alguien. Efectivamente, apareció corriendo y ante esa coyuntura prefirió dispararle al cuerpo, una ráfaga breve en el torso con tendencia hacia el corazón alcanzó para sofocar la inminente alarma.

De todos modos, esperó el desastre. Se quedó inmóvil preparándose para que alguna circunstancia hasta entonces ignorada terminase por rebatir su esfuerzo por mantener su ataque inadvertido. Pero bastaron unos minutos para confirmar que todo se había resuelto correctamente y que podía continuar sin correr ningún albur. Avanzó sin embargo apuntando hacia flancos inexplorados, se aseguró de observar cada esquina y verificar la ausencia de algún astuto que intentase tomarlo por sorpresa.

Subió lentamente una de las escaleras laterales por las que se podía ascender un nivel, ya que más arriba terminaban abruptamente en un acantilado de astillas derrumbadas. Ingresó finalmente al cuerpo del piso, avanzó por pasillos y cuartos en los que a veces encontraba enemigos desprevenidos que eran eliminados rápidamente. Se encargó de recuperar documentos y destruir evidencias que comprometían al gobierno y a operaciones próximas a realizarse. Gran parte de la información albergada ofrecía un perfil exquisito en el procedimiento de espionaje y estudio de coyunturas. Por cada contingencia los planos e instrucciones ofrecían alternativas ingeniosas y factibles que evidenciaban un extraordinario planeamiento de operaciones, que lograron, para su sorpresa, inquietarlo. Simultáneamente, mientras escamoteaba el regimiento de enemigos, acumulaba municiones, destruía maquinarias costosas, interrumpía de forma permanente la comunicación con otras bases, aniquilaba las esperanzas de resurrección de esa área como base.

Finalizando el recorrido del último piso, llegó a un pasillo angosto que lo recibió con una ráfaga de disparos. Le pareció ver unas tres ráfagas, lo suficiente por el estruendo de las detonaciones y la estrechez del lugar y la distancia que los separaba para destruirlo en un santiamén. Hacerles frente de manera directa era impensable. Se asomó de nuevo, y de inmediato se escondió. Todo parecía tan desolador como la primera vez aunque con mayor nitidez: eran tres ráfagas, una provenía desde el fondo, una desde el medio y otra más cercana desde una de las cuatro puertas que se alineaban hacia la derecha equidistantemente hasta el final del pasillo. La única manera de seguir, era por ese camino, así que luego de dudarlo intensamente, lanzó una granada, un desfile de descargas en dirección al imprudente que se encontraba desprotegido a mitad del pasillo y entró en la primera puerta, mientras el desconcierto general lo protegía.

Se proferían gritos, aullidos desesperados en un idioma que no manejaba pero cuya universal semántica malintencionada le daba la certeza de que estaba siendo insultado por alguien herido, probablemente de gravedad. Escuchó luego un dialogo, en el que esa misma voz exclamaba hacia otra pero nadie se le acercaba, tal vez por miedo o por negligencia. La voz quejosa siguió monologando primero furiosamente, y cada vez con menor fuerza, entre lágrimas y lamentos, y, a lo último, susurros al parecer dirigidos a si mismo como si estuviera pensando en voz alta. Un silencio posterior constituyó su ceremonia funeraria.

El problema es para quienes seguimos vivos, gritó mentalmente Jack kellar, mientras continuaba en el mismo cuarto, ya no sabía por cuánto tiempo, todavía sin resolver la cuestión escape. Tenía municiones de sobra, granadas para volar todo el maldito lugar, pero en materia de tácticas estaba escaso, no tanto por culpa de falta de ingenio sino por las nimias posibilidades que le ofrecía la situación. Cuando parecía que la desesperación le iba a ganar, decidió concentrarse en la humedad omnipresente con la que se encontró apenas entró al instituto. La halló en todos lados, desde que dio el primer paso dentro, en cada rincón, esquina y sector a donde mirase podía apreciar su cualidad destructiva. Ahí mismo lo acompañaba ofreciéndole la vista de ramificaciones de hendiduras sobre un débil techo, en los charcos y desniveles del suelo, y en las resquebrajadas paredes que estaban al borde del derrumbe luego de haber arrojado la granada.

Interesante, pensó al hallar la solución, aunque para felicitarse dijo en voz baja: eureka. Palpó la pared y en el sector aparentemente más enclenque empezó a patear una y otra vez. Logró inaugurar una especie de túnel por el que podía pasar arrastrándose. Una vez al otro lado, se encontraba en el cuarto contiguo de uno de los sobrevivientes, y, por el flanco de la puerta, podía ver al cadáver del que hacía unos momentos se estuvo lamentando. Sabía que estaba dentro del otro cuarto, esperando una señal para asomarse, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa debía averiguar exactamente donde se encontraba, y si estaba parado o sentado. Colocó su oído contra la pared con la esperanza de escuchar algo que le proporcione la posición de su adversario, pero no había caso no se oía nada. Se alejó decepcionado, y miró a su alrededor. Algo tenía que poder hacer. En una piedra ordinaria encontró la herramienta perfecta para su cometido. La arrojó con todas sus fuerzas hacia fuera, y se pegó a la pared. Escuchó un quejido, y después unos pasos provenientes de lo que sería el centro de la habitación contigua. Jack, aprovechó la ocasión y disparó una gran ráfaga horizontal de disparos que atravesaron la pared, y luego retumbó la caída del cuerpo. Sólo faltaba uno, que al parecer lo estaba amenazando, y a la vez estaba revelando su ubicación. Jack arremetió de inmediato hacia la zona de donde provenían los gritos y acabó con el último escollo al instante.

Con las manos sobre la balaustrada, mirando hacia abajo y alternativamente de izquierda a derecha, apreciaba el desastre que aconteció a causa de su llegada. Las maquinarias estaban estropeadas, los vehículos y herramientas eran carcomidos lentamente por el fuego, las paredes estaban derrumbadas, transformadas en escombros. Había recorrido los niveles superiores en su totalidad pero todavía no había encontrado a Lennox, por lo que le quedaba inexorablemente dirigirse al subsuelo donde por descarte se suponía que debía estar. Bajó sin apuro, con una desazón inexplicable, la misma que sintió cuando se acribilló la superficie exterior del edificio y lo precipitó hacia adentro, aunque esta vez lo desanimaba a descender.

III

Las escaleras por las que descendía, de a dos escalones con ritmo uniforme, prologaban el sector mejor cuidado del establecimiento. Desde el ingreso a las mismas se notaba el contraste del suelo pulido e inmaculado, las paredes tan notables como hubiesen sido pintadas recientemente, y la tecnología de iluminación y cableado liderando vanguardia, con los remedos de chapas que estaban incrustados en gran parte del resto del instituto. De nuevo, incurriendo en ese antiseptismo artificial dentro de un área de combate, le germinaba intermitentemente un desprecio que a momentos descargaba en improperios sin destino claro, y en otros, simplemente los esquivaba distrayéndose. Cada paso, lo hundía más en esa desazón inentendible pero no por su causa, sino por el hecho de que se manifieste cuando consideraba lúcido y sensato. Bajaba y se desconcentraba más, con el pasar de los escalones la incomodidad aumentaba.

En el subsuelo, después de pasar por el último escalón, tenía a su derecha un cuarto pequeño, del que extrajo una serie de cargadores y planos que servirían al departamento de inteligencia; y al frente, se veía la entrada al nivel, donde se encontraba en el centro un gran motor, cuya función ignoraba, rodeado por cuatro pilares gigantes, ubicados a unos diez metros, que se encargaban de sostener el edificio. Más lejos, había cuatro escaleras, dos en cada punta, por las cuales se podía acceder a un angosto trayecto con base metálica que bordeaba todo el cuarto rectangular.

La sensación de ahogo se incrementó a claustrofobia, en medio de toda esa artificial maquinaria y orden que intentaban disimular la verdadera tragedia omnipresente en cualquier hecho bélico. Era evidente, su inconsciente de alguna manera había vinculado desde el inicio de la jornada la fisonomía del instituto psiquiátrico con una angustia propia no resuelta. Y fue somatizándose de diversas formas a la largo de su trayecto a medida que se interiorizaba en el edificio, dificultándole cada vez más la realización adecuada de su rendimiento.

Especuló con que había por lo menos diez soldados, entre los cuáles contaba con que estuviera incluido Lennox, custodiando la zona. Y ese fue todo el trabajo racional en frío que se pudo permitir en ese estado. Sin la posibilidad de volver atrás ya, jugado como estaba, y cerca del desmayo si se relajaba, arremetió corriendo, confiando en su intuición guerrera y en la experiencia que fue ganando con los años. Liquidó de inmediato a los dos primeros por agarrarlos desprevenidos. Corrió al instante hacia las escaleras cuando comenzaron las ráfagas de disparos y al culminarlas recorrió ese primer piso pasando por las cuatro esquinas tirando desde cada una dos o tres granadas, lo más certeramente que pudo. Escuchó ansiosamente el silencio posterior a las explosiones. Sólo lo interrumpía el incesante repiqueteo de una gotera ubicada en un lugar desconocido. Se quedó quieto observando cuidadosamente el lugar que había perdido en unos momentos el aspecto inmaculado. Ahora, era sólo suelo con cráteres, columnas cariadas y paredes destartaladas. Una fina tela de bruma tapada prácticamente toda la zona.

Jack Kellar bajó por las escaleras, lentamente. Ya estaba seguro de que arriba no había nadie, y sabiendo que se exponía, dándole al posible atacante de la planta baja una buena ventaja. Pero nada ocurrió. Merodeó algunas esquivas, observó desde el centro para todos lados pero no encontró a nadie más excepto los siete cadáveres que contó. No lo podía creer, Lennox otra vez había escapado. Se había arriesgado para nada. Aunque por lo menos se le había desvanecido el malestar. Notó que casi todo había sido reducido o estropeado excepto el motor principal ubicado en el centro. Sonrió cuando entendió que como todo ese lugar, el tiempo, las desazones, todo lo referente a la guerra, lo fue descascarando pero su centro, su motor principal, se mantenía inmaculado como siempre. Tambaleó hacia delante y se arrodilló, usando la ametralladora de báculo. Mormuró palabras incompletas y cayó dándole la espalda al cielo raso.


End file.
